happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Petunia's Relationships
This article focuses on Petunia's relationships with every main character of Happy Tree Friends. Overview Being a social person, Petunia seems to be friends with many of the show's characters, however, due to her OCD (obsessive-compulsive disorder), she can sometimes be easily bothered by the mess of some characters, including Disco Bear and Cuddles. Relationships Cuddles Despite how Petunia and Cuddles are both characters who appear in numerous episodes, they have never directly interacted. They are only seen in big groups with other characters as seen in From A to Zoo, Kringle Feast, I Get a Trick Out of You, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, and Home Is Where the Hurt Is. The most that could be said is that she served Cuddles burgers and fries in Flippin' Burgers, however she was annoyed by Cuddles' mischief in Camp Pokeneyeout. Petunia_and_cuddles.PNG|Happy yellow and sad blue one. Petunia_and_cuddles2.PNG|Seems like they were supposed to eat together. Giggles Giggles is Petunia's best friend in the show, they are seen doing many things together such as having tea parties, lunch, or simply hanging out together. S4E6 Petunia & Giggles 2.png|Tanning together. Giggles petunia snow.png|Hanging out at a ski lodge. Smilinggirls.png|Giggles put Petunia's fire out. S2E7 Lemonade Stand.png|The girls running a lemonade stand together. The Wrong Side of the Tracks.png|The girls sitting behind their boyfriends. Toothy Petunia appears to be friends with Toothy. Their main interaction would be in From Hero to Eternity, in which the two were shown building a snowman. They also played Hide and Seek with Flippy and Flaky in Hide and Seek, and have been on trips with Lumpy. She is also seen playing see-saw with Toothy in one of the TV Series intro pop-ups. STV1E1.2 61.PNG|Petunia and Toothy having wintertime fun. From a to zoo not goof.PNG|Petunia and Toothy holding hands. TV Intro 3.png|Petunia playing see-saw with Toothy. Capture2.PNG|Petunia and Toothy enjoy driving bumper cars. Lumpy Lumpy has been shown to be friends with Petunia. In You're Bakin' Me Crazy, Petunia invited Lumpy to her birthday. In Pitchin' Impossible, Petunia plays a ball toss game operated by Lumpy. In Happy Trails Pt. 1, when Petunia warns Lumpy about the cliff on the road, they both hug and scream. In Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Petunia trusts Lumpy enough to organize the pipes for Giggles' house. In Wipe Out! she swoons over him. She also goes on trips supervised by Lumpy in Take a Hike and From A to Zoo. In Wishy Washy, Petunia entrusts Lumpy to help her unclog her toilet, though she keeps getting nervous from the mess he is making. On a negative note, Lumpy as a giant keeps Petunia captive in Dunce Upon a Time. Lumpy Mery Christmas Classic Remastered Version.JPG|Lumpy brought the cake to Petunia's birthday party. Upherthroat.png|Lumpy attempting to save Petunia. Wipe_24.jpg|Petunia is impressed by Lumpy's surfing. Handy Handy and Petunia have had some romantic experiences throughout the series. They fall in love in I Nub You and go on a date in My Better Half. Handy also built a tree house for Petunia in their debut. S3E12 I Nub You Petunia and Handy are happy.png|Being handicapped doesn't mean you can't have fun! House01.jpg|Handy built a tree house for Petunia. LBE5 Petunia and Handy.png|Enjoying the ride. Nutty Nutty has had very few interactions with Petunia. The first of these was in Take a Hike, where, after they became lost and thirsty, Nutty became annoyed at her moaning (This being one of the few times Nutty is the annoyed one, rather than causing annoyance to others). In the False Alarm episode, Nutty killed Petunia through an accidental hit-and-run, in which he is shocked by it until he gets distracted by playing Tetris with her intestines. Both characters sat together at the theaters in Happy New Year. Nutty and Petunia.png|Nutty annoyed with Petunia. False Alarm 17.png|Nutty hit Petunia. Movieseating.png|Petunia and Nutty sitting next to each other. Crazydisco.png|Petunia and Nutty dance together in Disco Inferno. Sniffles It can be assumed that Sniffles and Petunia are friends. They appear on many trips together (From A to Zoo, Take a Hike, and Camp Pokeneyeout.) Petunia is clearly horrified to witness Sniffles drowning in Mime to Five. She also tends to Sniffles as a nurse in Dream Job. S4E9_Petunia_and_Sniffles.png|Nurse Petunia. Kjjhghhj.png|Petunia is horrified to see that Sniffles had drowned. Happycampers.png|Petunia, Sniffles, and others hiking together. Pop Petunia's main interaction with Pop occurred in Read 'em and Weep. As a girl scout, Petunia offered some cookies to Pop, until being attacked and killed by The Demon. They both also held hands together in Class Act. Cub Not counting the episode mentioned above, the only time so far where Petunia and Cub interact is Cubtron Z, in which Cub (or rather, Cubtron) killed Petunia, Giggles and Cuddles by using their bodies like crayons. Petunia and Cub were both also suppose to eat a Christmas dinner in Kringle Feast. Petuniacrayon.png|Cubtron killing Petunia. Flaky Flaky and Petunia seem to be on good terms. They have played Hide and Seek with Flippy and Toothy, visited Lammy for a game of poker in Royal Flush, sat together in the same cart on a roller coaster in Double Whammy Part I, and went on trips together in two episodes. In fact the only instance of the two not having an entirely friendly relationship is in Wingin' It, when Petunia gives Flaky a somewhat annoyed expression when she takes to long to simply walk out of the bathroom. Royal_Flush_Playing.png|The gals play poker. Hide and Seek.png|Hide and seek. STV1E13.2 Roller coaster ride.png|Flaky and Petunia sit in one cart. The Mole Petunia's only main interaction with The Mole occurs in Pitchin' Impossible, where she seems confused as to why The Mole would want to play in the pitching game. They later both appear in large groups of characters in I Get a Trick Out of You, Remains to be Seen and Home Is Where the Hurt Is. Disco Bear :Main Arcticle: Disco Bear-Petunia Relationship Much like Giggles, Petunia is shown to dislike Disco Bear, perhaps even to a greater extent. Despite this, Disco Bear was somehow able to get Petunia to go on a date with him in Blind Date though she clearly regretted this. On a positive note, Petunia was concerned for Disco Bear when he suffered a heart attack in A Change of Heart. P DB.gif|How did she get into this situation? HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 6.png|"Come get your heart attack on a plate." Flirt failure.jpg|"Your flirting never works DB, stop trying." So I was like, hey! That guy hasn't got a single hairdo!.PNG|Petunia, Mime, and Giggles are mocking Disco Bear. Lifty and Shifty Like most characters, Petunia dislikes Lifty and Shifty. The twins held her and Giggles hostage while taking over their lemonade stand in Gems the Breaks. Despite this, she was going to eat dinner with the duo in Kringle Feast, and were seen in a group in Remains to be Seen. Mime Petunia and Mime may have a crush on each other, as shown in I Heart U, and Easy Comb, Easy Go. A possibility may also lie in Who's to Flame?, in which Petunia invites Mime and Giggles to her house for breakfast. LBE3 They Are Happy.png|Thus, a crush is formed. ClAct87.png|Petunia and Mime holding "hands" So I was like, hey! That guy hasn't got a single hairdo!.PNG|the Girls and Mime laughing at Disco Bear. Cro-Marmot In Wipe Out!, Petunia and Giggles had a crush on him. Icylove.png|Cro-Marmot's in love. Icekiss.png|Cro-Marmot gets the ladies. Flippy/Fliqpy Flippy and Petunia are shown to be friends, even though they rarely interact. In Hide and Seek, they are shown playing hide-and-go-seek, along with Toothy and Flaky. In Flippin' Burgers, Flippy may like the food at the restaurant Petunia works at, if it wasn't his first time there. However, she is not present at Flippy's birthday party in Party Animal, which means they are not that close. Just like every other character, she fears Flippy's evil persona. Hide and Seek.png|Playing hide and seek together. Flippin' Burgers.jpg|Flippy came to the Burger place Petunia works at. Splendid Splendid has tried to rescue Petunia on several occasions, all with unsuccessful results. She may be a fan of his, as Wrath of Con may suggest. In that episode, she and Giggles were pleased when Splendid recharges Giggles' light saber. However, she didn't seem to want to attend his speech. In Just Be Claus, they interact again when Splendid bursts into her house as Santa. Petunia has a her hand crushed by Splendid as he turns her ring into a diamond. She doesn't seem to mind the injury as she is happy with her gift. Splendidpetunia.png|"Oops." Santa_is_here.png|Splendid and Petunia in Just Be Claus. Lammy Petunia was the first character to meet Lammy in A Bit of a Pickle in which they set up a tea party. A little conflict did arise when Petunia suspects Lammy of ripping the head off her teddy bear. Lammy later invited Petunia and Giggles to her house for lunch and poker in Royal Flush. S3E13 Petunia and Lammy laugh.PNG|Tea party! S3E17 Lammysguests.png|Lammy inviting the girls into her home. Mr. Pickels While Petunia has never faced or noticed the pickle, Mr. Pickels appears to dislike Petunia as he does with every character apart from Lammy. Trivia *Russell is the only character Petunia has yet to interact with. **She also has yet to have an onscreen interaction with Cuddles. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe